Articles wrapped in plastic materials must be sealed to protect the article against dirt and moisture damage. Many types of systems are presently being used some of which are quite costly, such as heat sealing machines and some of which are inadequate to provide a positive seal, such as hand twisted wire ties. Articles of the type contemplated herein consist of rolled carpets of various diameters which are wrapped in plastic material to form a sleeve or tube. The loose ends extend outwardly from each end of the roll wrapped article and must be gathered preparatory to binding by tightly wrapping a clip or staple around the gathered material. It is important in achieving a tightly wrapped and sealed package to gather the material at the axis of the rolled material.